


Cost of the Crown

by LycanWover137



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Talia Hale, M/M, THE AUTHOR NEEDS SLEEP, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, The Author Regrets Nothing, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanWover137/pseuds/LycanWover137
Summary: The Birth of Stiles Stilinski and how one little boy brought forth changes to the lives of one Hale family. To Stiles the world is always filled with grumpy eyebrows, fangs, and big bad wolves. To Derek, the world is filled with a kid who keeps getting deeper under his skin while never having any self-preservation skills. Literally, Derek has had to save Stiles so many times that he's gotten a reputation for being partners-in-crime with the other boy. If he hears one more joke about how Stiles always wears a red jacket, sweater, or flannel one more time he might actually snap.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Cost of the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, no regrets though I am deeply sorry for this dumpster fire that was an idea at 1 in the morning.

Stars danced above the forest as a cry was released into the cold winds of the night. A young pair of women sat along a partly frozen creek while the sounds of a new born filled the surrounding area. The baby had soft pale skin with the cutest dusting of moles along his face and arms; the young werewolf definitely thinks so as she whispers sweet nothings to her best friend's child. Talia could feel a wet heat along the corners of her eyes as she bounced the baby boy, tightly wrapped in her dark red sweater, that lay cradled in her arms. She knew she had to head back to the house, she knew that neither Claudia or the baby should be outside this late into the night while the air lost all heat. Talia knew, yet all she could do was continue to gently wash the boy near the creek. A small torture she felt so guilty for doing as he cries out at the contact with the icy water. Not like she had much of a choice. Talia had only burred her father not more than 72 hours ago, heart filled with grief, head full of painful memories. If it wasn't for the phone call then Talia would have felt her emotions decay as well. A numb Alpha was- in her opinion -a bad one. Not to mention would that would do to her own children. She felt the call of a spiral into the darkness she feared she would not have returned from, but then her best friend called in tears and pain because her own husband had been shot in the line of duty. She originally came out her to chew out her non-blood sister for endangering her along with the unborn child; not much was said before Talia had to fend off a Rouge Hunter that managed to get through their defenses. It was not easy for Claudia went into labor halfway through their sprint back to the house and with the baby coming Talia had laid her first Alpha Command since she took up the mantle. _Claudia, you WILL not use an OUNCE of magic to protect us. You're only job to bring my Godson into this world, I will deal with the Hunter._

Another cry came from the boy's strong lungs. Compared to the scream from the woman who tried to strike an arrow into Claudia's heart filled her with satisfaction, this one- the cry of new life in the form of something so small and fragile brought her heart to a near stop. Talia always had a soft spot for children; the three back at her pack's house could test to that. A small 'snap' brought Talia back to her senses. She turned her head back to find her best friend trying to lean up which caused her wolf to flare with worry. Claudia had only give birth a mere twenty seconds ago she wasn't ready for a hike back to the house. No, Talia will protect them both. She refuses to burry anymore this week. With a gentle squeeze to her Godson, Talia quickly crept up to Claudia who's heart beat softly as she lay there in a makeshift nest among the dirt and leaves. The poor woman fell into a deep sleep after she gave birth to her only child. Talia gave her a quick glance over her fears amplified by the crimson stain on the lower half of her crème skirt and caked her pale thighs. She was an Alpha, not a doctor- though she did keep track of Claudia's steady heartbeat as she remained crouched over her dearest friend. Godson held tightly to her chest. Talia knows what this looks like to outsiders, her hands still covered in dried blood. Her hair haven fallen partly out of her messy bun, her eyes illuminated by a deep scarlet. 

A falter in the rhythm beneath her caused Talia to still before a very tired voice reached her ears,

''Talia, Talia my- my baby-'' her words never lifted above a whisper.

Talia tore her eyes away from her third scan of the wood around them to find Claudia's amber eyes locked onto her son. Joy bloomed inside her chest at her friend's awareness. Talia slowly adjusted herself to sit cross legged beside her. She moved the boy into a better position so she could aid Claudia in her stubborn mission to at least lean back against a fallen tree. The werewolf wordlessly lowered the baby into his mother's arms as the tears she held in finally set forth down her cheeks and along her nose. Talia found it more easy to keep her mouth shut than to stop crying. Really this night wasn't even about her and yet it was like her emotional damn just exploded. She could stop it even if she fought back against it. Talia has no clue how they got to this point if she was honest. Her most earliest memory of the Stilinski woman was when they met in middle school and she watched as Claudia stood up to Henry Whittemore because the man had shoved her little brother off the monkey bars. After that Talia kept running into Claudia almost everywhere around Beacon Hills; it was like she had a passion- a duty to keep the Hales from danger. The family quickly adopted her, she was over everyday after school, Talia went through her first full moon with that crazy girl by her side. Not even fazed that her friend turned into a monster from the legends.

They've been together through thick and thin, and now it seems Talia owed her life to another Stilinski. Honestly, what was it about this family that seems to save werewolves more than fear them,

''Welcome to the world, little pup,'' Talia whispered, her hearing still focused on the way the preserve dwelled with night life.

A small chuckle escaped Claudia's mouth as Talia shifted down to lay on her side with Claudia's shoulder against her chest. The Alpha ran a chipped red nail softly across the boy's cheek as she cuddled up to her sister, blood or not, Talia gained a new member of the pack the same week she lost her Alpha. Her emotions already so raw soothed with a curious look from honey coated eyes,

''Mieczysław,'' Claudia cooed, her Polish accent front and center, ''I'd like to introduce you to your Aunt and Godmother, Talia Hale,''

''Hello dear, Mieczysław,'' Talia introduced, she mentally winced at her own pronunciation.

Claudia went to say something else but Talia didn't listen. She quickly became focused on the three new scents that reached her nose. Two of them she suspected, one of them, however, should have been in bed hours ago. Talia used her right hand to wipe away any stray tears just as a tuff of short black hair came around a tree like he was in a race to be the first to find them. She went to speak out, to tell the boy to slow down when another more gentle voice broke through to her ears,

''Derek, if you even think about running so recklessly while there is a baby present you will not have your mother to worry about,''

Both Talia and Claudia looked up to find Grandmother Hale draped in a long dark shroud that nearly touched the forest floor. Even after her father's death Talia's mother still looked as though she came out of a fashion magazine. She slowly approached the two as Derek stopped in his tracks at the warning his grandmother gave him. A deep chuckle came from her side and if she turned her head she knew she would find her husband there. Ready to help her stand, but if she were honest she didn't want to move. Talia wanted to remain here, in this spot so she could roll around in the chemicals that signaled happiness and joy. The alpha watched while her mother coaxed the baby out of Claudia's arms to be draped in what she assumed was a black double sided, faux-furred blanket over the red sweater,

''He's beautiful, Claudia. The Moon Goddess has blessed you thoroughly,'' Ms. Hale stated as if it was an obvious fact.

Talia watched as her mother slowly stood up, her loose emerald green gown wrinkle free once she reached her full height. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder that told her she needed to stand up. A sigh left her mouth before she rose to her feet as well, but instead of turning to her husband, Talia made quick work to scoop up her pack sister in a bridal hold. The two girls giggled when Jason made a noise and then grumbled about how Claudia kept stealing his wife every time he turned around. Something him and John have always joked about since they met the girls in high school.

The walk back to the house was one filled with silence as Talia listened to her mother introduce Derek to her Godson. The older boy seemed joyful and in total awe of the newborn. She smirked as she remembered how he looked when they brought his youngest sibling, Cora home from the hospital. Derek had been so thrilled to have a younger sister to coddle. Sadly his dream was squished when Cora turned out to favor Laura instead of him. The poor boy hadn't really been the same emotionally since. Always locked in his room, a room that no one else was allowed into or they get bit for coming into marked off territory. It worried Talia a little ere her fear of her son's path. A path she watched cause turn most wolves feral. A path she fought tooth and nail for her son to not turn down. Talia removed her eyes from her son to find her husband currently in a thumb war with Claudia despite the obvious fact that their arms had to held in an awkward position for them to even attempt to play the game properly. A feat that made Talia roll her eyes in what Claudia and Jason call 'Hale Roll of Sass'. She even fought back a laugh when her husband lost four games ere the group even made it to the front porch of the house.

Once there, Talia caught whiff of what she could only assume was Claudia's pain at the facts of her husband being in the hospital. If she had to guess it was also due to the fact that he missed the birth of their only son. A chance Claudia may never have again. She remembers that doctor appointment. It took four hours of wine, seven boxes of cookie dough ice-cream and an all nighter of Marvel movies for Claudia to even crack a smile. All her life, Talia can look back on how Claudia always dreamed of having four children. _Four because I don't want them to get lonely. So they would always have even teams during games,_ the burnette had state as-matter-of-factly. A sigh of sympathy unintentionally came from the werewolf as she walked up the front steps her son, mother and godson already within the house. Her mother most likely had already taken the baby to a guest room for it to sleep after he's been fed.

Talia looked down at her friend to find her once again asleep. She gently adjusted Claudia in her arms ere she starts her walk upstairs to what everyone dubs as Claudia's room within the Hale home. It was a room that over looked the back of the house so the first thing she saw was the rose garden and the children whom played at the first of light with Peter out there to watch over them if not join them for a few rounds. The bedroom door was open wide as Claudia believed in what she calls 'Open Door Policy'. Something that really backfired on her as it meant that werewolves could just waltz right in to drag her away for games, rough play, baby sitting, shopping runs, or even to watch the house while the pack went running. Claudia winced as she shifted once laid out onto the bed. Talia swiftly went to work in order to change and clean her pack-sister so she didn't go to bed to wake up with much-too-dry blood on her vaginal area and thighs. She's had too much experience with dried blood to know that it was never pleasant to wake up covered in no matter what body part had already healed.

The werewolf had just finished giving her friend a cloth bath when she found her mother outside the door with an amused smile on her face. Talia didn't jump, she was just caught of guard to find her mother await for her in the hallway. She closed the door with a soft click as she avoided her mother's curious gaze to focus on the carpeted floor while he moved to go around her and on her way to her own bed. Talia was extremely exhausted. Not only had she not been sleeping well, she had also helped her best friend through twelve hours of labor. So much pain drain, so much coaching, and then there was the rouge hunter she had to dispatch of all while telling Claudia to keep breathing. Honestly, she already dreaded the circlet mantle that came with the title of Pack Alpha. It wasn't even day one yet. Surprisingly her mother never said a word, only stopped her via a soft hand on her shoulder to give her a tight hug and a warm kiss upon her head. Talia felt some of the tension leave her shoulders just ere her mother stepped back to walk towards her own room to retire for the night. With a tired step forward Talia froze at the sound of hushed hymns that came from two rooms ahead near the stairwell.

Her soft footsteps crept forward towards the door that remained pushed open. Talia cautiously peeked her head into the room only to barely contain the gasp that dared break out of her throat. Four year old Derek stood on a step stool that looked as though it was stolen from the kitchen in order to look into the old crib that once belonged to Cora. It didn't take her long for her tired mind to piece it together. She took a step into the room the moment Derek went still and his ears twitched a few times. He knew she was there, no point in hiding from him,

''Derek? Honey what are you still doing out of bed?'' she asked.

Derek remained silent. In fact, it was like Derek didn't even hear a word she said. She cleared her throat before she tried again,

''Derek, you should be in bed. Come on and let the baby sleep,'' Talia said, this time she knelt down beside her son.

Once again the boy refused to turn around. She placed a cautious hand upon his shoulder and the look she got when he spun around was not one she expected from one his age. Derek's eyes were a'lit with an orange glow, his fangs just barely touching his bottom lip and his claws out dug into the wooden frame her held so tightly. His brows furred together in his best attempted to scowl at her. Talia felt her own eyes flash at his response. Derek quickly looked back towards Mieczysław once again. The baby must have made a noise and Derek's wolf responded, with or without him knowing, that was to be determined somewhere in the afternoon. She sighed at the sight as she put a mental pin in this topic for she was too tired; Derek was also not even aware of what he's doing so there would be no punishment for the defiance he gave his mother,

''I promise you that he will be fine. You can visit him in the morning,'' Talia coaxed, a soft hand rubbing his back, ''now, lets get you too bed,''

It took all but thirty minutes to convince Derek to let go of the crib, nearly an hour more for the four-year-old to actually leave the bedroom and return to his own. The moment he was in bed Talia shut his door with another soft click ere she finally managed to undress, clean up and blissfully crawl into her own bed where her husband welcomed her with warm, soft arms. She didn't even bother to undo her bun before she completely drifted off into a beautiful nights sleep.

When morning came and she noticed that Derek was not in his bed when she checked up on him, no she did not. Talia knew Derek was not going to listen to her when she said to go to sleep. She had every doubt confirmed when her brother Peter came into the kitchen complaining about how he got woke up due to an invasive Derek aggressively cuddling a strange infant that he had no knowledge of allowing to be in his bedroom. A smirk was hid behind a cup of coffee as Talia claimed innocence to her son breaking into Peter's room. Wasn't her fault they hadn't moved Cora's old crib out before her best friend went into labor. The twenty-three-year-old werewolf silently enjoyed her brother's dismay as he lumped around the kitchen to eat breakfast before school.


End file.
